Midnight Makes It Official
by haleigh91
Summary: It's Killian's birthday and Emma's present is more than he was expecting. Daddy Killian. Captain Swan. Pure fluff.


The darkness enveloped the bedroom in the loft as the sleeping couple snuggled closer together. It had been a long day in Storybrooke so both Emma and Killian had decided to go to bed early, around ten o'clock to be exact.

It had been a year since they both defeated the Wicked Witch together with True Loves Kiss and a solid four months since the two had decided to marry. Emma, who never thought she would ever settle down, especially with all of the chaos that Storybrooke involves, said yes immediately and could only wait a month to marry her True Love, and even waiting that long was torture.

Both of them knew that they were made for each other. Just two broken souls meant to complete the other. After all, they did make quite the team.

As the quiet of the Maine town hummed in the background as the clock struck to the next hour, Emma was jolted awake by her alarm clock. It was midnight. Officially Killian's birthday.

Emma shifted in the bed, loosening Killian's grip around her waist. Sitting up, she smiled down at the sleeping figure. His hair mussed and face calm as she watched the rising and falling of his bare chest. Every day she wondered what she did to deserve him. She ran a finger through his hair, sweeping the dark hair off of his forehead before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss there.

"Killian," she whispered as she began to trail kisses along his jaw before ending up at his ear which she seductively nibbled. "Wake up."

Killian groaned and, surprisingly, tried to swat her away. "Five more minutes, Swan." Even though the two had been married for months, and she was officially Mrs. Jones, Killian still called her Swan, his affectionate pet name for her.

Emma giggled before pressing her lips to his. It wasn't long before he responded, kissing her back thoroughly as he began to stir, wrapping his arms around her waitst and drawing her closer to him.

"Just wake up for a few minutes and then you can go back to sleep," Emma compromised, her breath hot against his flushed cheeks as she trailed a finger along his bare chest.

"What's all this for lass?" he inquired, an eyebrow quirking up with his question.

"It's your birthday."

Killian furrowed his brows. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? It's still dark outside. We just went to sleep."

"Yes," Emma sighed in frustration, although by now she should be used to explaining every weird thing of her world to him. "But it's also after midnight. So, Killian Jones, it is now officially your birthday. I wanted to be the first to tell you."

Killian grinned from ear to ear, a grin that was usually only reserved for her. "Well thank you, love. Now can we go back to sleep?" he questioned as he began to pull her down towards his chest in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Don't you want your birthday present?" she inquired as she playfully struggled against his hold, pouting, determined not to go back to sleep yet.

Killian sighed. "Don't you want to save it for tomorrow when it is officially my birthday?"

Emma huffed and rolled her eyes. She knew that she was going to have to take a different approach if she wanted this to go according to plan. A naughty thought passed through her brain as the smirk made its way across her lips.

In a quick second, before Killian could even blink, she threw one leg over him, straddling his body that was pressed down into the satin sheets of their bed. His eyes shot open and locked with hers. Killian let out a low moan as she rolled her hips against his, their underwear not giving them the friction that they so desired.

"Emma," he whined like a toddler, because although he desperately wanted sleep right now, the lust was consuming him all too fast. He roughly grabbed her hips and pulled her tight against him, a gasp escaping her mouth as she felt the effect she was having on him already.

"So now, pirate. Do you want your present or not?"

Killian sighed in defeat. "Fine, love. If you insist."

Emma grinned from ear to ear, her heart felt as if it was about to beat right through her chest. She inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, trying her best to calm her nerves.

When she did not make a move to get a gift, Killian raised an eyebrow at her, obviously confused. "Well?" he questioned. "Where is my present?"

Smiling, Emma picked up his rough hand in her shaky one. She guided his hand to lay across her stomach, his fingers splaying out across the smooth skin, tickling her slightly in the process.

"Right here," she whispered as she glanced down at his hand on her stomach and then back up to his meet his eyes. His wide, blue eyes that were staring right back at her.

"Swan…are you…?"

Emma bit her bottom lip and nodded slightly. "We're going to have a baby."

And in that moment, that quiet moment before the dawn, Emma had never seen Killian smile like that before. Within the blink of an eye he had turned her over, his body hovering over hers as he peppered kisses to any skin of her that he could come in contact with.

Emma giggled and relished in his frantic touches. "I take it you're happy?"

"My love," he began as he ceased the kisses for a moment, "I have never been happier in my entire life. I love you, Emma Jones. And what better way to confirm our love than with a child? A child!" he whispered in disbelief as he rolled off of her, his shaky hand running slowly through his tousled hair. He lay there in shock, the full realization of everything finally settling in.

Emma smiled at him, her hand reaching up to cup his cheek. He leaned into her touch. "I love you, Killian. And I cannot wait to raise our child together. Also," she stated as she rested her forehead against his, "we still have to tell my parents."

Killian's face lit up at the mention of them. "Can I tell Dave?" he questioned, the smile growing even bigger on his face. Emma giggled and playfully rolled her eyes. She had no idea how it happened but she absolutely adored the bromance that Killian had with her father – his mate.

"We'll tell them together, okay?"

Killian nodded and pulled her down to rest her head on his chest, cradling her head and placing a gentle kiss into her hair. Wrapping an arm around his torso, Emma sighed contently, listening to his steady heartbeat beneath her. Who knew life for the Savior could be this sweet? She never wanted this moment to end.

Pressing a kiss to his bare chest and snuggling in closer, Emma whispered into the dark before drifting back to sleep, "Thank you for making me a mommy again, Killian. Happy birthday, Daddy."


End file.
